derp_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Spooderman
Spooderman is an MS Paint character resembling Spiderman. He is also a member of Derp Cat Legion. Appearance Spoderman looks like a bad MS paint drawing of Spiderman. Because he is. History Spooderman Wun High-scol senior petur parkur, an scol outcast, livs wit hiz aunt mey nd hiz uncel bin. On n scol field trip, he visits n genetics laboratori wit hiz fren hari osbourn nd luv inturst mari jne watsin. Ture, petur iz bitin by n geneticali inginearid "supur spoder." shortli aftur arivn home, he becoms unconscious. Mnwhile, harys fathur, scentist normn osborn, ownur uv oscorp, iz tryn 2 secrue n importnt militari contract. He expuriments on himsef wit n unstabel purformnce-enhncn cemicol. Aftur absorbn teh cemical, he gos insne nd kils hiz asistnt, dr. Strom. teh necks morning, petur finds dat he no longur nr-sighted, nd hiz body has metamorfosisid into n more muscular fysique. Et scol, he finds dat hiz hnds cn produce webz, nd hiz kwickenid reflexs alo him 2 avoid injruy drun n confrontashun wit flash tompsin. Petur discovurs he has developid supurhumn spead, strength, teh ability 2 stik 2 srufacs, nd an heightenid ability 2 sense dngur. brushn awf bens advice dat "wit grt powur coms grt rsponsibility", petur tinks uv imprsn mari jne wit an car. He enturs n undurgroun fightn torunaemnt nd wins hiz first mach, bat teh promotur cts him out uv hiz money. Wen an tief sudenle raids teh promoturs ofice, petur alows him 2 scape. Moments latur, he discovurs dat bin was carjacked, nd kiled. Petur prusus nd confronts teh carjackur, onli 2 rlise twaz teh tief he let scape. Aftur petur disarms him, teh carjackur fleas bat diz in teh procs. Mnwhile, n crasid normn inturupts n militari expuriment by oscorps corporaet rivol nd kils sevurol scentists nd teh militarys genurol slocum. upon graduating, petur begins usn hiz abilitiz 4 n gud cos nd 2 atoen 4 hiz uncles mrudur, don n costume nd teh pursona uv spooderman. J. Jonah jaemson, an newspapur compne hdmastur hirs petur az an frealnse fotografur sinse he teh onli pursin providn clr imags uv spooderman. normn, upon lrn oscorps board memburs pln 2 force him out nd sel teh compny, asasinats tem et teh world unity fair. Jaemsin kwickli dubs teh mysturious kilur teh grein goblen. Normn ofurs petur an plaec et hiz side, bat petur refus. Thay latur fight, nd petur iz woundid. Et tnksgivn dinur, mey invits mari jne, hary, nd normn. Drun teh dinur, normn seas teh woun on peturs arm & rlis hiz identity. Shortli aftur he lvs, normn atacks nd hospitalis mey. mari jne admits she iz infatuaed wit spooderman, ho has rscued hur on numurous ocasions, nd asks petur wethur spooderman evur askid about hur. Hary, ho iz datn mari jne, arivs nd prsums she has fealings 4 petur aftur sean tem hol hnds. Devastated, hari tels hiz fathur dat petur lovs mari jne, unintentionali revln spoodermans bigst wkns. normn holds mari jne nd an rosevelt isln tram car ful uv cildrin hostage alongsyde teh kweansboro bridj. He forcs petur 2 cose wum he wnts 2 save nd drops mari jne nd teh cildrin. Petur mnags 2 save bot mari jne nd teh tram car, wiel normn iz pelid by civilins ho side wit spooderman. Normn tin grabs petur nd trows him into n abndonid buildn wure petur iz brutali btin by him. Wen normn boasts about hao he wel latur kel mari jne, n enragid petur ovurpowurs normn. normn revls himsef 2 petur, ho stops atackn. He begs 4 forgivens, bat et teh saem tiem controls hiz glidur 2 impail hiz foe. Sensn teh atack, petur dodgs teh glidur nd it impals normn. Az he dis, normn begs petur not 2 tel hari uv normns identity. Petur taks normns body back 2 hiz howse. Hari arivs 2 fnid n costumid petur stndn ovur hiz fathurs body. He seis an gun, intent on shotn petur, bat petur scaps nd hids normns equipment. et normns funural, hari swrs vengnse toward spooderman, wum he deams rsponsibel 4 hiz fathurs dth, nd asurts dat petur iz al teh famili he has lef. Mari jne confs 2 petur dat she iz in luv wit him. Petur, howevur, feals dat he mus protect hur frum teh unwnid atenshun uv hiz enemiz. He hids hiz tru fealings nd tels mari jne dat thay cn onli b frends. Az petur lvs teh funural, he recals bens words nd acepts hiz new rsponsibility az spooderman. Spooderman Tu Petur parkur, secretli teh supurhuro spooderman, iz strngid frum bot luv inturst mari jne watsin nd bst fren hari osborn, nd aditionali discovurs hiz aunt mey iz facn evicshun. He also finds himsef sufurn temporary, bat reocrurn los uv hiz powurs, oftin in life-thrten situations. hary, nao hd uv oscorps rsrc division, iz sponsorn n fusion powur project by nuclr scentist oto octavius, ho befrends nd mentors petur. Wiel hndln hasardous maturials, octavius rs an harns uv powurful robotic tentacel arms wit artificiol inteligense. Drun n public demonstrashun dat petur nd hari atend, n powur spiek caus teh fusion rctur 2 dstabilise. Octavius refus 2 shut daon teh rctor, wic gos criticol — kiln hiz wife nd brun teh inhibitur cip blockn teh arms frum hiz nurvous system. Petur shuts teh expuriment daon, dstroyn it in teh procs. et an hospitul, doctors prepare 2 srugicali remuv octavius' harns. Howevur, without teh inhibitur cip teh arms hav developid sentense nd atack tem. Upon regain consciousns nd sean teh carnage, octavius scaps nd taks refuge et an harbor. Becomn incrsingli influencid by teh arms' ai, he robs an bnk in ordur 2 fun an sekind expuriment. Petur nd mey coincidentali r ture, nd octavius taks mey hostage. Petur rscus hur, bat octavius fleas wit stolin money. Teh daili bugel subsequentli dubs teh scentist doktur octopus. mari jne becoms ingagid 2 astronaut john jaemson, son uv bugel publishur j. Jonah jaemsin. Petur sufurs n emotionol brkdown ovur hiz inability 2 balnse hiz lief, rsultn in him losn hiz powurs. He abndons hiz spooderman identity, retruns 2 hiz normol lief, nd atempts 2 reconciel wit mari jne. N garbagemn brings peturs spooderman costume 2 jaemson, ho taks credit 4 drivn spooderman into hidn. Petur tels mey teh trut behin hiz uncel bens dt nd hao he rsponsibel. Mey forgivs him, bat teh rise in new york city criem rats woriz petur. requirn teh isotope tritium 2 fuel hiz rctor, octavius visits hari 2 demn it. Hari agreas in exsj 4 spoodermans lief. He tels octavius 2 seak petur, ho hari believs iz frends wit spooderman, bat tels octavius not 2 harm him. Octavius locats petur, tels him 2 fnid spooderman, nd captrus mari jne. Hur endngurment lds 2 peturs powurs rsrufacn. Jus az jaemsin admits he was rong about spooderman, petur stls hiz costume back frum teh bugel nd gos aftur octavius. az petur batls octavius, thay fol onto an new york city subwey traen. Octavius sabotags teh controls nd lvs petur 2 save teh pesengurs, wic he dos et an grt fysicol tol. Wen he faints frum exhaustion, teh grateful pesengurs save him frum faln nd brn him into teh train, sean hiz unmaskid fais bat promisn 2 keap teir nowledj hiden. In vain, thay tri 2 protect him wen octavius retruns 2 captrue petur, wum octavius delivurs 2 hari. aftur givn octavius teh tritium, hari prepars 2 kel spooderman, onli 2 b shockid 2 sea petur undur teh mask. Petur convincs hari 2 direct him 2 octavius' lair, az bigur tings r et staek. Az spooderman, he arivs et teh dokturs waturfront laboratori nd atempts 2 rscue mari jne discreatli. Octavius discovurs him nd thay fite onse agen az teh nuclr rcshun swels. Petur ultimateli subdus octavius, revls hiz identity, nd pursuads octavius 2 let hiz drm go 4 teh grtur gud. Octavius finali comnds teh tentacls 2 obey him, nd givs hiz lief 2 dstroi teh expuriment. Mari jne seas spoodermans tru identity nd fealings, wic he sez iz wy thay cnot b togethur. Petur retruns mari jne 2 john, nd lvs. hari iz visied by n vision uv hiz fathur in n miror, pldn 4 hari 2 avej hiz dt. Refusn 2 hrut petur, hari shaturs teh miror, unintentionali revln n secret roum contain prototyps uv teh grein goblins equipment. On hur wedn day, mari jne abndons john et teh altar nd runs 2 peturs apartment. Aftur thay kis, thay hr police sirens, nd mari jne encoruags him go halp az spooderman. Spooderman Trea (Deh Wurst Wun) Wun yr aftur teh events uv teh sekind film, petur parkur plns 2 propose 2 mari jne watson, ho has jus made hur broadwey musicol debut. Latur n meteorite lnds et centrol park, nd n extraturstriol symbiote folows petur 2 hiz apartment. Hari osborn, seakn vengnse aftur hiz fathurs dth, atacks petur wit wpons basid on hiz fathurs grein goblen tecnology. Teh batl ends wit hari crashn out nd developn amnsia, wipn out hiz memori uv petur az spooderman. Mnwhile, police prusue scapid convict flint marko, ho visits hiz wife nd dyn dortur b4 flean agen, nd faln into n expurimentol particel aceluratur dat fus hiz body wit teh sruroundn snd, trnsformn him into teh sndmn, wit powurs 2 kontrol sn nd 2 deform et wel. drun n public fstivol honorn spooderman 4 savn gwin stacys lief, he kis hur, infruiatn mari jne. Teh supur-powurid marko robs n armorid car, nd spooderman confronts him. Marko sili subdus spooderman, nd scaps. Nypd captaen george stacy (gwens fathur) informs petur nd aunt mey dat marko was uncel bens tru kilur; teh decsid deniz caradien was markos acomplice. Az petur sleaps in hiz spooderman suit, teh symbiote asimilats hiz suit. Petur latur awakens on top uv n building, discovurs hiz costume cngid nd hiz powurs enhnced; howevur, teh symbiote also brings out peturs dark side. Rn teh new suit, spooderman locats marko nd batls him in n subwey tunel. Discovurn dat watur iz markos wkns, spooderman brks n watur pipe, causn watur 2 reduce marko into mud nd washn him awai. peturs cngid pursonality alenats mari jne, wose carear iz flounduring, nd she finds solais wit hary, bat lvs afturwards in regret. Hari recovurs frum hiz amnsia nd, rugid by n halucinashun uv hiz fathur, blackmails mari jne into brkn up wit petur. Aftur mari jne tels petur she lovs "somebody else", hari meats wit petur nd claims 2 b "the othur guy". Petur confronts hari about forcn mari jne 2 en hur relationship wit him nd spitefuli tels hari dat hiz fathur nevur lovid him. Anothur fite ensus, in wic hari trows an pumpken bomb et petur, ho deflects it back, disfigrun harys fais. mnwhile, petur expos rivol fotografur edie brock, ho crid fotos depictn black suit spooderman az an criminal, nd gets shawt 2 faem. Bat, imediateli petur provs hiz plagiarism wic rsults in teir bos, j. Jonah jaemson, firn brock, publishn n apology nd rehirn petur. Latur, 2 maek mari jne jlous, petur brings gwin 2 n nightclub, wure mari jne nao works. Rlisn dis, gwin lvs teh nightclub, nd, aftur he acidentali atacks mari jne, petur rlis hao teh symbiote iz coruptn him. Retrtn 2 n bel towur uv n cruc, petur rings teh bel 2 wkin nd remuv teh symbiote, wic fals belo 2 teh lowur towur nd bonds wit brock, ho in trun, prayn 4 peturs dth, iz trnsformid into venum. Brock-venum locats marko nd convincs him 2 joyn forcs 2 def spooderman. posn az an taxi drivur, brok kinaps mari jne, nd holds hur az bait frum an web high abuv an construcshun site, wiel marko keaps teh police et bey. Seakn halp, petur gos 2 hary, ho rejects him. Wiel spooderman batls brok nd marko, hari lrns teh trut about hiz fathurs dt frum hiz butlur, nd gos 2 teh construcshun site 2 halp petur, rsultn in an batl betwein teh foru. Hari subdus teh sndmn b4 asistn petur against brok. In teh ensun batle, brok atempts 2 impail petur wit harys glidur, bat hari steps in, nd iz impalid himsef. Rememburn teh symbiotes wkns, petur asembls n purimetur uv metol pips 2 crte n sonic atack, wken it, nd alown petur 2 separaet brok frum teh symbiote. Petur activats an pumpken bomb frum harys glidur nd trows it et teh symbiote, bat brock, atemptn 2 becum venum agen, divs in nd iz kilid along wit teh symbiote. aftur teh batle, marko explains dat uncel bens dt was n acident, nd dat hiz uncel was tryn 2 halp. Hiz dt has hontid him evur sinse. Petur forgivs marko, ho tin lvs. Petur nd mari jne stn bsyde hary, ho diz frum hiz injruiz. Petur, mari jne, nd aunt mey aten harys funurol. Latur, et teh nightclub, petur nd mari jne reconciel nd dnse. Spooderman into da spooder vurse Spooderman sed da N wurd to miles murals and miles rusponded by punching him in da dick while petur hade a boner. Den miles called da cops and in 15 minuts the cups kame and miles's dad showed up and petur shut a woob at him and set die nigga in a fucking fire. den Spooderman fekked his doth wit de hulp ov Keengpon, so miels, petur beh, un sum othur doods teemed up 2 stahp Keengpon an hiz intordementional stuffs. dey 1 und haved a porte aftarword. Aftur Dat spooderman decidid he az doen supurhuron nd decidid 2 liev wit hiz wife mari jne nd prusue ultimaet sweg instd. 2 dis en he befrendid felo ms paint mn dolan nd went on mne rndum adventrus dat wure al prety retardid. howevur spooderman begn 2 sea dis az unfulfiln nd instd jus mopid arouwnd don nothing, eventuali fadn out uv relevnse. aftur findn hiz skils 2 b rathur imprsive, durp cat legion decidid 2 recruit spooderman into teir rnks. spooderman acepid teh ofur nd was eventuali promoed 2 teh rnk uv idk withen teh dcl. He was evin alowid n plaec 2 stai on durp isln wit hiz wife az he continued 2 adventrue arouwnd wit teh aid uv durp cat legion. on wun ocasion he encounturid teh mysturious ben onli nown az ???. Wepuns und Abiltues * Wal-crawling: spoodermans exposrue 2 teh mutaed spider venum inducid an mutagenic, curebelum-wide alturashun uv hiz ingrams rsultn in teh ability 2 mentali kontrol teh flux uv intur-atomic atracshun (electrostatic force) betwein molecular boundari layurs. Dis ovurcoms teh outur electron shels normol behavior uv mutuol repulsion wit othur outur electron shels nd purmits teh tremendous potentiol 4 electron atracshun 2 prevale. Teh mentali controlid sub-atomic particel rsponsibel 4 dis has yet 2 b identified. Dis ability 2 afect teh atracshun betwein srufacs iz so far limied 2 spoodermans body (speciali concentraed in hiz hnds nd feat) nd nothur object, wit n upur limit uv sevurol tons pur fingur. Et wun point, spooderman was abel 2 prevent anti-venum frum takn hiz mask awf by makn it stik 2 hiz fais. * supurhumn strength: spooderman pos supurhumn strengt enabln him 2 prs lif mne tons. spoodermans fysicol strengt iz suficent enuf 2 enabel him 2 lif nd tro objects az hvy az n big rig semi truk wit se,25 nd ln n jet he stimaed had n lndn weite betwein 175,000-215,000 pounds.246 he mus also pul hiz puncs nd kiks unls fightn sum1 uv similar or grtur fysicol druability. Othurwise, hiz blows wod pruv fatol 2 n normol humn ben.268 he has demonstraed dat he strong enuf 2 nok out pl wit normol druability wit az litel az an tap 2 teh hd. Az suc, he rareli lets himsef use al uv hiz strengt - aftur doktur octopus had takin ovur spoodermans body, he sili puncid awf teh scorpions (a foe normali regardid az fysicali toughur tn spooderman) jaw az he hant nown awf spoodermans tru strengt.204 spoodermans fysicol strengt also extends into hiz legs, enabln him 2 b abel 2 jump 2 an heite uv sevurol storiz in an singel boun.269 spooderman demonstraed dis wen he lpid ovur tirty feat vurticali into teh ere wen he first lpid out uv teh wey uv n oncomn car; it shud also b noed dat wen he first discovurid hiz powurs az n teanagur, thay had not developid 2 dat uv hiz priem. * supurhumn spead: spooderman iz capabel uv run nd movn et speads dat r far beyon teh natruol fysicol limits uv teh finst humn athlete.3 spooderman has shown 2 b fast enuf 2 cach up 2 n aceluratn car wiel on fot, bat prefurs 2 travel by webz.270 spooderman movs fastur tn teh eye cn folow,27127294 he has evin movid so fast he aprs az n blru.273 spooderman was abel 2 sili outrun multipel goblen masqurade on goblen glidurs, nd outmneuvur teir rngid atacks et teh saem tiem.274 in close combat, he was evin abel 2 dodj n al-out asault frum blrur (jefrey walturs) 4 n extendid puriod uv tiem.275 * supurhumn stamina: spoodermans advncid musculatrue producs ls fatigue toxins drun fysicol activity tn n ordinari humn. Dis alows him 2 exurt himsef fysicali 4 muc longur puriods uv tiem b4 fatigue begins 2 impair him. Et hiz pk, spooderman cn fysicali exurt himsef et hiz pk capacity 4 sevurol horus b4 teh build up uv fatigue toxins in hiz blud begins 2 impair him. Sevurol acounts depict spooderman az abel 2 hol hiz brt 4 eite minuts or more. * supurhumn druability: spoodermans body iz fysicali toughur nd more rsistnt 2 sum typs uv injruy tn teh body uv n normol humn. Hiz body iz more rsistnt 2 impact forcs tn nythn else. He cn withstn grt impacts, suc az faln frum an heite uv sevurol storiz or ben struk by n oponent wit supur strengt. Events wic wod sevureli injrue or kel n normol humn, lve him wit litel 2 no discomfort. In teh pest, he has sruvivid multipel blows frum teh liks uv teh hulk, az wel az sruvivn n point-blnk misiel explosion.276 spoodermans body iz druabel 2 teh point wure tensn hiz supur-strong muscls wiel ben puncid in teh torso by an trainid hvyweite boxur causid teh atackurs rists 2 brk. spooderman has staed dat he mus rol wit puncs trown by pl without similar strengt or druability, in ordur 2 avoid brkn teir rists. spooderman iz druabel enuf 2 sruviev getn btin daon by colosus nd magik, wen thay wure powurid up by teh phoenix force, hiz arm was strong enuf 2 blok kwicksilvur wiel teh speadstur was in moshun. * supurhumn agility: spoodermans agility, balnce, nd bodili cordinashun r al enhncid 2 levels dat r far beyon teh natruol fysicol limits uv teh finst humn athlete. spooderman iz extraordinarili limbur nd hiz tendons nd conectiev tisus r twice az elastic az teh avurage humn ben iz dspite teir fysicol strengt. He has teh combinid agility nd acrobatic prows uv teh most acomplishid circus earialists nd acrobats. He cn also purform ny complicaed sequense uv gymnastic stunts suc az flips, rols, nd springs. He cn sili mach or top ny olympic record et gymnastics aparatus suc az flyn rings, climbn rops, horisontol bars, trampolins, nd evin comparabel 2 teh liks uv daredevel. * regenuratiev hln factor: spooderman iz abel 2 rapidli hl nd regenuraet frum harm rapidli fastur nd more extensiveli tn normol humns r capabel uv nd cn rapidli hl nd regenuraet frum harm dat normol humns cnot hl frum.3 aftur getn hiz powurs, he son foun dat hiz eysite was repaired, discardn hiz glas.49 drun n batl wit n vilaen calid teh maskid maraudur, spooderman was rendurid completeli blind, howevur aftur about two horus hiz site was purfect, albeit sensitiev 4 about n horu aftur. in hiz encountur wit firebrnd, spooderman sufurid sevure tird-degrea bruns, bat completeli recovuri in n matur n horus. * enhncid imune system: due 2 hiz aceluraed metabolism, spooderman has an highur tolurnse 4 drugs nd dis tn normol humns, nd he cn recovur frum teh efects uv largur dos rapidli. drun n encountur wit teh swarm, spooderman was incapacitaed by tousnds uv bea stings, bat recovurid in ls tn 24 horus. hiz rsistnse nd recovuri tiem 2 othur toxins nd dis varis, bat iz typicali significntli highur tn normol.spoodermans unique fysiology evin alowid him 2 recovur frum teh efects uv vampirism az staed by blade, hiz radioactiev blud wod kel teh ensyms rsponsibel 4 hiz trnsformashun nd revurt him 2 normol. spooderman was abel 2 recovur completeli frum acid ben spat into hiz eys by teh new vultrue although teh extent uv teh damage mey hav bein rstricid due 2 hiz supurhumn druability;164 howevur, spooderman has teh normol humn tolurnse 4 alcoholic bevurags.288 * supurhumn equilibrium: spooderman pos teh ability 2 acieve an staet uv purfect equilibrium in ny posishun imaginabel. He seams abel 2 adjus hiz posishun by instinct, wic enabls him 2 balnse himsef on virtuali ny object, no matur hao smol or naro. * supurhumn reflexs: spoodermans reflexs r similarli enhncid nd r crurentli about forty tims grtur tn tose uv n ordinari humn. In combinashun wit hiz spider-sense, teh spid uv hiz reflexs alows him 2 dodj almost ny atack, or evin gunfire, givin suficent distnse. spooderman has evin bein shown in sum cas, 2 b abel 2 dodj gunfiyr usn jus hiz reflexs without hiz spider-sense. * spider-sense: spooderman pos n extrasensori "dngur" or "spider" sense wic warns him uv potentiol imediaet dngur by teh mnifstashun uv n tingln sensashun in teh back uv hiz skul, nd links wit hiz supurhumn kinsthetics, enabln him 2 evade most ny injruis, unls he cognitiveli ovurids hiz automatic reflexs. Teh precise natrue uv dis sense iz unknown, tough teh mastur wvur stats is enablid by hiz conecshun 2 teh web uv lief nd dstine.215 it aprs 2 b an simultneous clairvoynt rsponse 2 an wide variety uv fenomena (evurythn frum faln safs 2 speadn bulets 2 trown puncs), wic has givin sevurol hundredths uv an sekind warning, wic iz suficent tiem 4 hiz reflexs 2 alo him 2 avoid injruy. Teh sense also cn crte n genurol rsponse on teh ordur uv sevurol minuts: he cnot discurn teh natrue uv teh trt by teh sensashun. He cn, howevur, discurn teh sevurity uv teh dngur by teh strengt uv hiz rsponse 2 it. spoodermans spider-sense iz directionol nd cn guide him 2 or awai frum hiden wpons nd enemiz. Sudin nd extreme trts cn cos hiz spider-sense 2 rct wit painful intensity. spooderman cn also sense nd dodj atacks direcid rndomli or by n artificiol inteligense. Usn hiz spider-sense 2 tiem hiz enhncid reflexs, spooderman cn casuali dodj atacks up 2 nd includn automatic-wpons fire, providid ture iz suficent distnse. Hiz spider-sense iz suficentli wel-linkid 2 hiz reflexs 2 teh point dat an trt cn trigur tem evin wen spooderman iz asleap or stuned. Hiz spider-sense has halpid him prsurve hiz secret identity sinse it alurts him 2 obsurvurs or caemras wen cngn into or out uv hiz costume. Teh spider-sense dos rct 2 tose ho petur dos not considur 2 b n trt, suc az aunt may, or wen n felo huro maks n bluf wiel playn pokur. spooderman cn cose 2 ignore hiz spider-sense, nd distracshun or fatigue diminish itz efectivens. spoodermans fightn styel incorporats teh advntage dat hiz "spider-sense" provids him. Hiz body begins 2 produce more adrenalien aftur teh sense iz trigured, n extension uv teh 'fite or flite syndrum.' evin wen he dos not hav teh use uv hiz eys, spooderman cn stel use hiz spider sense in an similar fashion 2 daredevils radar sense 2 halp him sea by sensn teh direcshun teh dngur iz comn frum by listen on teh loudst noise arouwnd him. Dis was first usid aftur spooderman was temporarili blindid by n device292 bat was recentli usid agen 2 halp locaet teh new vultrue aftur hiz acidic brt blindid him.293 ** radio frequency detection: peturs spider-sense also enabls him 2 track curtaen radio frequencis, wic he has usid 2 hiz advntage via hiz spider-tracurs. Trivia * Spooderman was the first meme character to receive a page on this wiki. * Most of his backstory is the first three Spiderman films put through a Dolan speak translator. The same was done with the originally created parts of his backstory as well as copied over abilities from the Marvel Database Gallery Spoderment vs unknown enemy.jpg|Spooderman fighting ??? Category:Memes Category:Spoders Category:Dudes Category:Derp Category:Derp Cat Legion Category:Derp Cat Legion members Category:Superheroes Category:Ded grommar pages Category:Dank Memes Category:Dankness